BIONICLE Barraki: Creeps from the Deep
by Sanokal
Summary: As the Mask of Life shows Dekar visions of the past, it also shows him images of the future, an alternate turn of events. Will the Barraki claim the Kanohi Ignika and escape from the Pit? A novelisation of the Creeps form the Deep TV advert.


**BIONICLE Barraki: Creeps from the Deep.**

**I always like BIONICLE animations. This one is probably one of my favourite – and its canon. **

**No joke.**

**So of course, I decide to novelise it. **

_The mind of Po-Matoran Dekar, of the city of Mahri Nui..._

Dekar groaned as the visions that the Mask of Life was sending into his mind continued to assault him. He wanted to beg the mask to stop, but he could sense that the Kanohi wasn't finished yet.

A fresh vision rocked his mind. Dekar found himself floating in the sea, half a kio above the ocean floor, and the golden mask, undamaged, slowly sunk through the water towards him.

"_For centuries, the bottom of the deepest seas have been shrouded in mystery, and superstition."_

The mask turned as it sank, spiralling downwards.

"_Some say it's a hostile place, inhabited by the strangest creatures."_

A new view struck Dekar, a strange blade shaped like the fins of a vicious Takea Shark. White and red, it moved precisely, but Dekar couldn't see the wielder.

"_Others, that it's a prison, for the most dangerous outcasts."_

Another view came to Dekar's eyes. Two orange tentacles, drifting in the water, as their owner spied on the falling Kanohi.

Then Dekar's view changed again, and he was standing on the seafloor, tending to the airweed fields, when he heard a thump behind him. He turned to see the mask had settled heavily on the ocean floor.

"_Legend has it, that the only hope of ever getting out of there is a mask, that every deep sea creature has been craving for years."_

Dekar lifted up the mask with his electro blades, and glanced at the rocks to see greenish spines lurking behind a rock, and the Po-Matoran turned and ran through the water, heading for the statue of the Holy Sanctuary, a stone figure holding a lightstone in the air. The orange tentacles slipped from behind a rock.

"_A mask they say, that everyone is prepared to fight for, and risk their life to possess."_

Dekar placed the mask on the statue, kneeling and paying homage, but failing to notice the orange tentacle creeping slowly up the sides of the statue.

"_But the only way of ever finding out, is to go there, and see for yourself."_

The tentacle flexed, shattering the statue. Dekar was thrown away, along with the blade-like lightstone, landing hard on his back.

A scarlet and ebon armoured figure stood before him, with snapping mandibles, sensory tentacles merging from the back of his three eyed head, and a long orange tentacle extending from either side of his left hand, a strange crossbow-like launcher clutched in his other hand, and the mask clutched in his tentacle.

A word floated through Dekar's mind as he beheld one of the creatures that had attacked him before he could destroy the mask. _Kalmah...Barraki..._

There was a snarl from behind the Matoran, and as he struggled to his feet he saw a lime-armoured being crawl on all four towards the light stone, with protosteel talons, stocky limbs, and slightly glowing spines covering his back in three rows.

_Ehlek...,_ whispered the voice as the Barraki in question snarled, and opened those terrible mandibles to sink his teeth into the lightstone, absorbing the energy into his spines, ready to hurl electric bolts into the sea at his enemies.

But it looked like he had one of his own allies to worry about first. Kalmah raised his squid shooter, and without missing a beat, fired a vampiric sea squid at his fellow Barraki. The shot was a miss, but Ehlek caught it in his massive talons, and the squid began to feed on his life force, before Ehlek slotted it into his own shooter.

Before either Barraki could act, that same sword that Dekar had seen as the mask sank came into view with startling speed, slicing through Kalmah's tentacle.

A lean ivory and red figure, with fins protruding from his feet, weapons, head, shoulders and back, swam past Kalmah, heading for Ehlek. The lime-armoured Barraki raised his squid shooter and fired, the squid catching the Barraki that the voice told Dekar was called Pridak in the arm, and it glowed as it began to suck out his energy.

Freed from Kalmah, the mask drifted into Dekar's blades, and all three Barraki forgot each other, and turned to the Po-Matoran.

Dekar backed away as Pridak struck, falling into a tubular sponge. He saw the shark-like Barraki's head snapping through the top, but the sponge was too narrow for the larger figure to move through, and Dekar and the mask tumbled through the bottom, and landed on the ground of an area of ocean floor bridged by cliffs and cliff edges, protodermis fragments littering the bottom.

The mask landed in front of Dekar, and he picked it up, determined that the Barraki wouldn't get their hands on it.

Then he heard a slight snarl, and turned to see a spindly blue-armoured figure crawling out of the darkness, red eyes glowing, along with his bioluminescent thigh, back, and head. Crawling like a metru mantis, the figure's gaze compelled Dekar to drop the mask, even as the voice told the Matoran that this was Takadox, the Barraki with the hypnotic gaze.

Takadox picked up the mask with his twin knives, but he hadn't noticed a flat, ebon armoured figure rising from the sand where he had been camouflaged, and the surprisingly tall form of the Barraki known as Mantax raised his pincer and struck. Takadox only blocked the blow just in time, and then a sea squid almost connected with Mantax.

The Barraki caught it, and watched as his yellow and gray comrade loomed out of the darkness and lumbered towards them, swinging the claw that made up his right hand wildly, striking Dekar heavily and knocking him off the cliff. The Po-Matoran dug his electro blades into the rock, knowing that there was no coming back from the black water, and that his attacker's name was Carapar.

Up above, Carapar dodged the squid that Mantax had launched at him, and retaliated, but the ebon armoured Barraki blocked it with his pincer, deflecting it at the advancing form of Takadox, who had managed to hold onto the mask. The squid grabbed a corner of the mask with its tiny jaws, but lost its grip and the mask drifted down the cliff, landing a just below Dekar.

The three Barraki turned towards the cliff with hungry roars.

"_Now you may be wiser, but if you think your troubles are over," _and Dekar felt the tentacle of Kalmah wrap around his feet, yanking him back to reality, _"You'll soon find out; they've only just begun."_

**Chilling. The Barraki are badass. I mean, the guys went pretty far for a bunch of mutated freaks. I loved doing this, it felt good. If you read my other stories, I'm sorry, but I won't update for a while, I need to study. I should be back in action about the start of July.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
